A Brothers Sacrifice
by Lunexa
Summary: On their way towards the farmhouse, The battleshell stops in the middle of a raging blizzard, How will our cold-blooded heroes survive? (Rated T cause I'm paranoid) COMPLETE!
1. Stuck

**Okay so now that I have finished Justify Love I'm going to start on my other crazy ideas so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I have them *sniffle***

The battleshell made its way through the highway. Snow flakes rapidly fell from the skies foreboding a blizzard.

"Are we there yet Donny?"

"No! for the billionth time Mikey we are not there, it will take another two hours and a half till we reach the farmhouse" Don said exasperated, his eyes still on the road.

Leo and Raph chuckled at their younger brothers antics.

"Hey Don didn't you say there might be a blizzard today?" Raph asked gruffly

"Yeah but will arrive at the farmhouse before it hits"

Mike groaned and started lightly hitting his head on the foggy window.

"You wouldn't be so bored if you listened to Master Splinter and charged your game dude" Leo said with an amused smiled.

Splinter had suggested that they go to the farmhouse, seeing how his sons were stressed out because of the recent activity in the Foot clan. Plus he needed some piece and quiet...and watch some soap operas. The guys agreed and phoned their human friends who were already at the farmhouse.

"Why don't ya read a book or somtin' like that" Raph said trying to find something that'll occupy his little brother.

"A book!? Who do think I am" He screeched

"A goofball" The three older brothers said in unison. They four looked at each other before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

When they calmed down Leo finally spoke up,

"Mike why don't you try to get some sleep"

"Oh..okay" Mikey said with a reluctant sigh. The orange clad turtle sat down in his chair and tried to go to sleep, only to turn around and find another comfortable position. Around five minutes of trying to go to sleep Mikey whined,

"Leo can I sleep on your lap?"

"Sure"

Once Mikey nestled his head on his older brothers lap he once again opened his bleary eyes and muttered

"Love ya"

"I love you to ototo"

* * *

"Mike wake up" Leo said,

"hmmph, cold"

"Come on Mikey" Leo soothingly said,

"Here let me have a whack at it" A Brooklyn accent said in the distance,

"YO KNUCKLEHEAD WAKE UP!"

Mikey yelped and jumped landing on his shell.

"Oww! Raphie"

Mikey looked around and noticed they had stopped in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by heavy snow and dense trees.

Suddenly Don came in with a heavy purple jacket that was now covered in snow,

"Its official you guys" He said pinching the bridge of his nose "The car battery is dead...were stuck"

**Okay so there ya go hoped ya like it, please review.**


	2. Memories

**And I am back, hope you enjoy it! and from now on Im going to do really short chapter's to make more suspense...bwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I'll soon have it don't you worry! **

It already had been two hours and the temperature was drastically dropping. Raph had tried contacting their friends at the farmhouse but there seemed to be no connection. The turtles were huddled together in all the blankets and jackets they could find.

"I-if t-this goes on o-our bodies wont be able t-to s-survive because we're c-cold blooded" Donny said through his chattering teeth,

"D-does this m-mean we're g-going to d-die" Mikey said, a few tears drops making there way down his cool cheek

The three older brothers looked at each other, worry etched into their every feature on hearing how distressed their little brother was. Leo and Raph silently communicated to each other,

_Raph, we need to put our little bro's in the middle; hopefully they'll be warmer_

_Good idea_

With curt nods the leader and the hothead coaxed their brothers into getting in between them. With that done they started talking once more but not about the possibilities of their survival but of the times they spend together.

"...and when Leo blew up the kitchen..."

"... remember when Raph screamed when he saw that spider..."

"...and that time when Donny went nuts without his coffee..."

"...Mikey played that video game for three days..."

The brothers stayed like that until another hour had passed, luckily they didn't seem to notice the temperature keep dropping because they were so engrossed in their conversation.

Suddenly a strong gale blew forth colliding with the battleshell and making it rock with the force.

The turtles, now alert, realized the frost seeping out of the doors and around the walls. They crowded around the window facing the winds and what they say made their jaws hit the floor.

"There's the blizzard" Mikey said in a deadpan tone.

**You likey? if you do then stop lollygagging and review! XD **


	3. The only solution

**Hey my cute little bunnies and welcome to the third chapter, you now get a virtual cookie. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: If I had them Shredder would be wearing a tutu while singing Justin Bieber to Baxter Stockman ;)**

The next half an hour was treacherous as the battleshell lurched forward, backwards and sideways. All the time the brothers clutched each other in terror hoping the van wouldn't fly away with the strong winds.

After a minute of tense silence of waiting they all gave audible sighs of relief.

"Are w-we a-alive?" Mikey whimpered clinging onto Leo's arm.

"y-yeah" Raph sputtered out

Donny stood up from his crouched position next to Raph and surveyed the scene before him.

"G-guys" He said signaling with his hands to come over "E-even if f-fixed the battery w-we'd still be stuck"

"Why d-do ya say t-that?" Raph questioned, inspecting the white winter land. He then noticed the tires of the van were buried deep within the snow

"...oh..." he said in realization.

Mikey shivered as he put his hand on the foggy glass, touching it delicately like if it was ice that would burn you. He subconsciously wrapped the blanket around him tighter trying to trap the warmth that was rapidly dissipating from the vehicle.

Raph growled quietly, obviously showing that he wasn't meant to be kept in one place for so long before blowing a gasket. He passed his hand over his face trying his best not to lash out at anyone that tried to talk to him.

Don quickly ran over formulas, equations, and variables trying to keep his mind too occupied to think of the chances of survival. But no matter how many math or science problems he did, it always came down to him thinking of their bodies freezing in the bitter coldness.

Leo lulled his head from side to side, explaining to himself the perilous predicament they were facing. He sighed and knew they were not many options left for them to find help and he knew what he had to do...for the safety of his brothers.

"W-we should r-rest a bit" Leo said trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"F-fine"

"O-okay"

"I g-guess"

The brothers knew that if you slept in the cold you could die, but the battleshell provided enough protection for them to sleep without fearing they wouldn't ever wake up.

The four ninjas all nestled them selves in a heap of blankets and coats, snuggling closer to each other for one another's body heat.

Once the blue clad turtle knew his little brothers were asleep he slowly pulled himself out of the makeshift bed and quietly made his way to the very back of the van. He pulled out three tranquilizers and closed his eyes, regret eating at his heart like worms eating dirt. Leo gave each of his brothers a tranquilizer and made sure they were all sedated.

Leo put on his blue coat in a hurry knowing perfectly that the tranquilizers only made the victim asleep for at least five minutes, enough for someone to make an escape.

He hesitated before finally prying open the frozen door, stepping out and closing the door trying to prevent any heat to escape. The leader was hit full force with the cold basting right through him to the very bone.

"I'll find help, I love you little brothers" Were the blue masked turtle's last words as he started his trek hopefully towards the farmhouse.

**I'm**** so evil! **


	4. Realization

**Okay I'm back, and let me tell you something: I, by accident deleted the story but quickly retrieved it but all my followers are gone, sorry I'm a klutz**

**Disclaimer****: WHY! WHY DON'T I HAVE THEM!?**

**Warning: There's one bad word here, sorry **

Raph slowly opened his groggy eyes, only to quickly squeeze them shut.

_That's one hell of a headache_ he thought as he groaned and finally sat up. The red clad turtle surveyed the van to notice that his older brother was absent.

"Where the hell is he?" Raph said aloud,

"Where's who" Don said yawning as he stretched

Raph looked around once more and found three empty tranquilizers and Leo's coat was gone. He abruptly stood up, realization hitting him full force,

"That bastard!"

Mikey yelped out of his sleep at the sudden outburst,

"Huh, what's going on?" The dazed turtle said,

"Leo, that's what's going on, trying to act like a hero and left us for help" Raph snarled

The younger turtles stood there shocked while their brother fumed.

"Well someones gotta find him" Raph finally said going to the door

Don sighed wondering what Leo would do if he was here. He turned his attention back to his fuming brother only to find him struggling to open the door.

"Raph what's wrong with the door?" Don said, concern in his tone

"I think it's frozen closed" Raph said grunting in irritation.

"So were stuck here" Mikey said his blue eyes clouded with fear.

"Yep, all we can do is wait" Don said plopping himself down on the makeshift bed. Raph growled in annoyance but reluctantly sat down next to his brothers. All they could do now was wait and hope their older brother returned with help.

* * *

He was so cold, he had lost all feeling in his limbs long ago but he kept battling with the wind no matter what happened he would not fail his brothers. Leo looked around for the third time hoping he was heading in the right direction.

As he trotted in the snow he could hear the howling of the wind catch away any sound that could have helped him and when he tried to yell the wind would always snatch his voice away.

Suddenly Leo could feel a shift in the earth followed by a crack,

"Wha-"

Almost instantly he was plunged into the freezing water...

** Suckers I left you at a cliffie! Bwahahahaha! **


	5. Winter wonder land

**Hey there dudes and dudettes and welcome to the 5th chapter, Yay! **

**Disclaimer****: *sobbing uncontrollably* No I don't have them, stop asking!**

Leo struggled frantically against the strong current of the water. Trying to grip anything that could help him. He dug his nails in the ice making him slow down before the current got the best of him once again.

He widened his eyes remembering that he always kept a tanto in his belt. With his remaining strength he pulled out the small knife and stabbed it into the ice making a slight crack on it. Leo clutched onto the hilt of the tanto and pounded his free hand on the ice successfully making the crack bigger.

Darkness nipped his vision, but he refused to give in. With one final burst of energy he broke through the ice and wiggled his way into the hole he had made. Leo greedily gulped down the bitter cold air that stung his lungs but he didn't mind as long as he breathed in the wonderful oxygen.

He then dragged his whole body out of the freezing water and crawled forward until he was sure he had made it back to land. Leo flopped down on the snow and looked at his hands which were a bloody mess.

_Probably__ from the tanto and the sharp ice _He thought with a sigh.

With great effort he was back on his feet and now running, not walking, north. The blue masked turtle knew he had lost valuable time and his brothers could be freezing literally to death in the battleshell.

Leonardo...ran...and ran...and ran, until he was sure his legs would fall off. He tripped on a branch that jutted out of the snowfall and fell on the snow that burned his skin on contact.

Tears gathered in his eyes as his thoughts went to his brothers who he had failed. Leo grit his teeth and growled in determination. The half frozen turtle stood up, his sore muscles protesting, and swiftly started running again.

Each breath he took hurt horribly and his throat constricted from time to time. Dark brown eyes desperately searched the white blanket of snow surrounding him and of to the distance he could see a familiar brown roof with an old chimney.

He almost laughed like a maniac when he saw it but composed himself and started sprinting towards the house.

* * *

April O'neil and Casey Jones sat on the old blue coach near the cackling fire. Each deep in thought. They had received a call from their mutant friends saying they would be up there.

They never came and now they were worried sick that something had happened to their friends. A frantic knocking at the door startled the humans out of their thoughts.

April and Casey locked gazes for a brief moment before scurrying towards the door. They swung it open to be met with a dripping, shivering, early blue Leo. Casey and April stood their shocked while Leo stumbled with his words,

"T-t-the...g-guys...a-are...s-s-stuck"

Before his confused friends could ask any questions he collapsed...

**Muahahahaha I'm so beautifully evil and insane! *Being put in a straight jacket* **

**WARNING: I'm going to Minnesota with my friends for a week so I'm not going to be able to update in a while, sorry *running away from angry mob of readers* **


	6. Reunited

**I'm sooooo sorry! maybe I shouldn't have left it at a cliff hanger right before I departed ;)**

**Disclaimer****: If you ask me one more time I will send shredder after you!**

It was deathly quiet in the cold van, all you could here was the rhythmic breathing of three brothers.

They all knew they wouldn't survive, that's why in the middle of the van Raph, Don, and Mikey were all huddled together each silently accepting their fate. Raph eyed both his younger siblings deep in thought,

_Man Leo I wish you were here _He thought solemnly,

Mikey lifted up his head hearing with his trained ears the crunching of snow underneath car tires.

_Don't make a sound, and hide _Raph mouthed and silently tiptoed to the very back of the battleshell. Mikey and Donny curtly nodded before safely encasing themselves in the few shadows the van had.

Their faces remained emotionless as they heard the intruder hurl their body at the frozen door. With one last tackle the door broke free from its captivity and a tall man with long hair and shining blue eyes heavily dressed in winter clothes came in.

"C-C-Casey!" Mikey stuttered and hugged Casey.

Soon enough they were all in Casey's truck with the battleshell being pulled by a long cord attached to the truck.

* * *

The old truck came to a stop right in front of the farmhouse. None had spoken a word in the car ride.

Casey's mind was going overdrive as he tried to think of a right way to tell his friends about Leo.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're okay" April said running out the front door and hugging the cold group.

They all went inside warmed themselves up by the fire.

"Leo's dead isn't he?" Mike said his voice cracking.

The red heads heart broke at the sound of Mikey's lost voice. Right after Leo had collapsed April tracked down Donny's shell-cell and Casey set out as soon as he could. While April supported Leo's unconscious body she made her way to the bathroom. April made a warm bath for him and once that was aside she put him down on one of the many beds the house had.

"No Mikey he's not, you can see him if you want" April said smiling faintly.

Mikey gasped and Raph and Donny just stood there drinking in the new information before smiling broadly.

"I knew fearless was to stubborn to die" Raph mumbled to himself

April showed them the way, smiling now that the family was once again whole.

While Raph and Mikey took seats next to Leo's bedside April and Donny talked in hushed voices about Leo's condition,

"Donny, Leo has a severe case of hypothermia and he has frost bite on both his arms. I had to bandage his hands because they were covered in cuts. I'm not even sure how he survived"

_Leo survived because he's, well, he's Leo. My hero and big brother_ Donny thought before replying,

"He'll make it through"

April left to give the exhausted brothers some alone time. Donny sighed and joined his brothers sitting down on a chair.

They inspected Leo's body, from his shallow breathing to his arms which were purple and covered in dark splotches.

"Oh... Leo"

**That's it for today, the next chapter will probably be the last one**


	7. Panic

**Oopsy I lost track of time and I forgot to update I'm so sorry!**

**disclaimer****: Excuse me while I go sob in a corner *sobbing in a corner* **

Raph opened his bleary eyes. The dazed turtle licked his parched lips and stretched his arms being gifted with the sound of joints popping and cracking.

_Damn, note to self: listen to Don the next time he says not to sleep in a chair _He thought with a chuckle.

Raph's eyes widened when the memories of yesterday hit him like a tsunami. He jolted out of his position and looked at his motionless brother. It felt like an eternity but finally Raph saw his brothers chest rise up and down in shallow breaths.

He gave a sigh of relief before slumping back in the chair. The red masked turtle rested his head upon his hands as a swirling storm of emotion barged in his mind. He opened his eyes to be greeted with sea blue ones two inches away from his face.

Raph yelped as he flipped his chair and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Mikey" He growled, not really in the mood for this.

"Raphie" Mikey whimpered,

Mikey's tone made Raph's anger dampen as he looked at his baby brother who was near to tears.

"Mike what's wrong?" Raph said his gruff tone softening as well as his features. Mikey's legs buckled before he fell to the ground right next to Raph and softly started sobbing on Raph's plastron.

Raph instinctively embraced his brother as he poured out his sorrows.

"I-i-i t-thought L-leo was g-going to d-die!" Mikey said, his voice muffled by Raph's chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Mike. Leo's okay, nothing's going to happen" Raph said reassuring himself more than his brother in reality.

"W-when w-we were in t-the van, I thought we were g-going to d-die without Leo" The prankster continued as he subconsciously sunk himself deeper into his brother's embrace.

As his brother told Raph his dark thoughts, The red clad turtle's eyes became watery and red.

They sat together in silence expect for the occasional sniffle or muffled sob. Once Mikey got a hold of himself he lifted his head up and whispered,

"Thanks"

Suddenly a weak cough broke the comfortable lull. Both brothers, as well as Donnie who had been awoken just at the moment, whipped their heads in the direction of the bed.

They cautiously walked towards the bed, their hopes high. Leo muttered something under his breath before frowning as if something didn't seem right. He gave one last violent cough, his chest no longer rising as his pulse fluttered...

**I'm going to run away now *barricading the door to my room***


	8. The Sacrifices of a Big Brother

**I'm back and working as hard as ever. As for Emi, Kiki, and Rose when I read your comments I almost peed my pants. *Cowers behind chair***

**Disclaimer****: Maybe I do, Maybe I don't...okay yeah I ****don't**

Everything seemed to slow down as Raphael immediately went into action starting to pump Leonardo's chest vigorously. Michelangelo sprang from his spot, swinging the door open and retrieving April and Casey. Donatello stood there staring at nothing in particular, his face blank and his eyes dull.

An angry shout resounded through the house,

"Damn it Donatello! Get your ass over here and help" Raph had tears streaming down his face as he stared at the lifeless body of his elder brother.

Don shook his head, as if coming out of a dream. He started doing mouth to mouth as Raph did chest compression's.

Seconds ticked by and the desperate group was starting to lose hope. Don stopped, not knowing what to do anymore and just surveyed the tragic scene before him: Mikey was wailing out his grief as he stood by the bed side, Casey stood there chewing his bottom lip while April sobbed into Casey's shoulder, Raph was still doing chest compression's not willing to give up.

"R-Raph it's o-over" Don said, his voice wavering. He put his hand on Raph's shoulder, but the red clad turtle only shrugged it of and continued with renewed energy. Still nothing...that's when Raph snapped,

"DAMN IT LEO, YOU PROMISED!" He screamed. His amber eyes were ablaze as hot tears ran down his face. Raph dug his nails into his palms until blood started trickling down his fists.

Raph suddenly pulled all his strength together and punched his brothers plastron. You could hear a sickening crack on impact, but surely Leo started coughing and groaning as his pulse came back, weak though.

The red masked turtle crumbled to the ground, drained of his energy. Mikey sprinted toward the bed and hugged his unconscious brother and buried himself deep inside the blankets as he cried with joy. Donny joined his brother, Raph, on the floor and hugged him knowing it was he who had saved Leo.

April and Casey hugged each other in relief.

* * *

After the petrifying event had passed Don and April were safe to announce that Leo had passed the most dangerous part, but he still wasn't out of the woods. April and Casey had left, knowing the guys needed some alone time.

Once Don and Raph had made themselves comfortable in the bed next to Mikey and Leo that all started talking to each other about what Leo had done for them. All the sacrifices Leo had done. The times when nightmares haunted their sleep and Leo would come to their aid. When they could come to Leo without being judged or ridiculed. Leo was their beacon of light when the darkest of times came...

"Hey Raph, when you screamed at Leo what did you mean when you said, you promised?" Mikey asked gently

"Well... remember when Leo got seriously injured when he shoved Don out of the way of a coming truck"

They nodded as Raph continued.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Don look out!" Leo cried out as a truck, going past the speed limit, came speeding towards the distracted genius. He looked at the truck like a deer caught in the headlights. _

_Leo ran like a bullet shoving Don right in time. The truck driver tried to slow down when he saw shadows on the road but it was to late. Leo's plastron hit the hood of the car with a loud thud. The force of the impact made Leo's body plummet to the side of the street, like a rag doll, finally hitting a stop sign. The weight of Leo's shell and muscle made a dent in the hood of the car and the stop sign._

_The car swerved out of control, stopping when it hit the side of a building, instantly knocking out the driver. Raph, Don, and Mike stood there with a look of pure horror as Leo tried to lift himself up only to let out a pained yelp and start coughing up blood. They quickly picked up Leo and slowly made their way back to the lair, not wanting to jostle anymore of Leo's wounds._

_When they arrived home Leo had passed out because of the excruciating pain. Splinter tried to mask his horror when he saw his son in so much pain, but they all saw it in his wise dark eyes._

_Don was happy to inform after examining Leo that he had miraculously only gotten a couple of broken ribs. Leo's plastron had saved him from most of the danger Don had said.  
_

_Once everyone was in bed Raph sneaked into the Lab/infirmary to check on Leo. He made himself comfortable on a chair and sat there contemplating Leo's sacrifice. _

_"Leo, how much times have ya sacrificed ya self for us? How much times have ya lend us a hand? And I may not be good at this sappy crap but we need ya Leo. Ya have ta promise me that your gonna stay for us." _

_To Raph's shock, Leo cracked a grin and opened his glassy eyes,_

_"I promise Raph, your not getting rid of me that easy" He said, humor laced in his tone. _

_Leo extended his forest green hand and reached Raph's emerald hand. Raph held onto it tightly throughout the night, the knot in his stomach no longer there now that his brother had promised._

* * *

Mike and Don smiled at Raph as he finished telling his story, contemplating the soft side of Raph,

"I remember a time when a thunderstorm had hit New York and my night light gave out" Mikey said Making Don and Raph perk up with interest.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mikey shrieked as another rumble of thunder shook the sewers making young little Mikey to dive into his bed covers. He breathed heavily as everything seemed to calm down once again. _

_He let out a sigh of relief before gasping as his night light gave out shrouding his room in darkness. Mikey whimpered and pulled himself closer to his stuffed teddy bear that had been sowed in several places. His room cast shadows where ever he looked and everything seemed bigger and scarier.  
_

_Mikey could almost hear the ringing of silence annoying him as he shut his eyes tight. The door opened making it creak in an eerily fashion. Mikey almost screamed right there but was suddenly comforted as a young Leo entered the room with a candle burning bright, casting an orange glow to his room. _

_"Mikey are you okay? I thought I heard a whimper" Leo said, fretting for his brother_

_"Um, n-no I'm o-okay" Mikey replied, but in reality Mikey wanted nothing more than to sleep with his big bro, but he didn't want to get teased._

_"Mikey it's okay if you want me to stay with you tonight" Leo coaxed. Mikey's face lit up brighter than the sun when he heard this._

_ Leo set down the candle on the nightstand before making climbing into bed with his brother who immediately snuggled into the crook of his brothers neck, breathing in the scent of incense for hanging out way to much in the dojo._

_"Your the best big bro, a brother could ever have" Mikey muttered hugging his big brother_

_"And your the best baby bro I could ever wish for" Leo responded._

_Mikey fell asleep to be greeted with beautiful dreams that night._

* * *

Raph chuckled while Don smiled warmly as Mikey concluded his story. Don suddenly remembered a pleasant memory

"Remember when we each got sent into a different dimension by Draco" Mikey and Raph turned their attention towards their brainy brother as he started his story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Donny didn't sleep, because he was terrorized by nightmares. Donny didn't eat for each time he tried he would remember the bloody scene of his brothers mangled corpses. Donny didn't talk, he didn't have the courage to face his brothers yet. Donny didn't do anything, except obsess himself with work and training._

_No one could snap him out of it. It was like he was possessed. Don was determined to protect his family from the dangers lurking around every corner. That was when Leo had had enough. _

_The blue masked turtle barged into the lab/infirmary where Don was currently working on a better security system for the lair as the other one, he thought, could easily get hacked into._

_Don quickly looked up only to look down again, not wanting to make eye contact. _

_"Don what did you see that day?" Leo said, cautiously. _

_"Nothing" Don whispered, barely audible._

_"Don you're suffering and I'm not going to stand by and watch you fall apart" Leo said locking gazes with his brother. Don averted his eyes to the floor and ignored__ him._

_Leo gently lifted up Don's chin_

_"Don look at me, I want to help but I cant if you wont tell me anything" _

_That was it, the dam broke as Don started sobbing while clutching Leo. He told Leo the horrific tale he had experienced, sniffling from time to time and other times just starting to cry harder. _

_Leo stood there at the end of the story, letting the information seep in. He squeezed Donny's shoulders,_

_"What ever happens, we'll stick together. Nothing will happen, not as long as I'm here." He assured Don. _

_The horrible feeling in Don's heart disappeared as he joined his brothers at the dinner table._

* * *

"Without him I guess i'd be insane by now" Don said wrapping up his story. They all shared smiles before looking down at their big brother.

"We love you Leo"

"Through thick and thin"

"you'll be there"

They said finishing each others sentences. They almost jumped out of their shells when a raspy voice said,

"I l-love you t-to"

**To be continued... teehee!**


	9. The Hero is Back

**The final chapter! I'm so proud! **

"LEO!" The startled brothers said in unison tackling their elder brother with hugs and noogies.

"We though' ya' were gone bro" Raph said, his Brooklyn accent standing out.

"Don't ever do that again" Mikey mumbled, his beak nuzzling the crook of Leo's neck

"I'll murder you later" Don murmured, holding onto Leo with a vice grip.

Leo chortled at the sight of his brothers, but nonetheless he was overwhelmed with joy knowing he hadn't failed them... failure wasn't an option for Hamato Leonardo.

"You aren't going to tell Master Splinter are you?" Leo said with mock terror.

They burst out laughing knowing the punishment for Leo was no training for a month at least, which to him was real torture! They knew they would probably have to strap him down in chains so he wouldn't sneak off.

"Next time sit yar' ass down an' don' play hero" Raph growled, but they knew he wasn't angry at Leo.

The chuckled at the comment and made themselves comfy under the heap of blankets, with the fire roaring right next to them.

"Watashi wa anata no otōto o aishite" Leo stated

"Watashi-tachi wa anata no o nīsan o aishi" The replied, knowing their words were as true as they would ever get.

**FINISHED! Can I have a cookie now? *musters up puppy face* **

**Translations:**

**"Watashi wa anata no otōto o aishite" means "I love you little brothers"**

**"Watashi-tachi wa anata no o nīsan o aishi" means "We love you big brother"**


End file.
